Stuck With Me Forever
by TwistedFate108
Summary: Roxas is in college and working part time as a bartender down the street for some extra cash. But one night he runs into an old witch. What on earth is our dear Roxy to do?  Yaoi insues. Rating might go up to M later on. akuroku
1. Chapter 1

**Stuck With Me Forever: **

AN: Sooo really last minute idea for a fic that I wasn't planning on writing... until now. Lol I hope some of you will enjoy it. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own. Honestly.

Roxas cautiously looked back towards the club he just came from, getting an uneasy feeling. Weird things had been happening to the blonde since he walked behind the bar that evening. It seemed that all the guys were hitting on him and flirting even harder than before. Looking back straight ahead Roxas almost screamed as he saw a cloaked figure creep out of a nearby ally. "Hush, child, I have something for you." hissed a raspy old voice from underneath the hood. The blonde was trying to figure out which he would rather do. Run back to the club as fast as he could or just find out what this old hag wanted. Well, the boy really was curious so he took a tentative step towards the woman. Reaching her hand out the woman gestured for Roxas to cup his hands. "Now, close your eyes and when I put this in your hand you must count to ten, but if you open them before you are done then this will forever be cursed, and you will never be able to rid of it." she said reaching into her cloak for the object. Roxas had no idea what she was talking about and why he was actually obeying this woman. Eyes closed and hands cupped Roxas awaited the object.

He heard a rustling and then felt something soft and furry touch his hand, and oddly he smelled a mixture of roses and lilies. Not even bothering to count Roxas opened his eyes. He didn't believe in curses, but oh how he wished he would have taken the witch's advice after all. Bright blue eyes landed on a small red stuffed animal. Face scrunched in confusion the blonde looked around, but the woman was no where in sight. "Pfft, crazy hag." he laughed. The small red wolf looking thing in his hand was kinda cute. Might as well keep it.

**Roxas' POV:**

Taking one last look around I shrugged and proceeded to walk back to my small apartment. Checking my watch I gasped. It was almost 5 A.M.

"Eh, I need the exercise anyways." I muttered to myself as I started jogging towards the apartment complex down the road. Good thing I didn't live too far away. The city I live in is known well for it's murders and rape reputation. So I wasn't too keen on staying out here too long. Especially in my work uniform. It was as slutty as you could get for a gay bartender. Blue jean cut offs that fit like briefs and a tight white wife beater was all that was required for my work attire. I also wore a black cross necklace around my pale neck, just to add a personal touch to my uniform. Anyways, I swear my boss was trying to get all his workers molested and/or raped. But of course I was the only one who had the late shift and was only working half time in the middle of the night for college. I was legal for sex, but not alcohol. Let's just say it took a little _extra _bribing for Mr. Valentine to give me a job at his club. I shuttered at the thought, but I needed the money. Noticing I had made it to the steps leading up to the floor my apartment was on I took a deep breath and looked around.

It felt like something was watching me. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end. Seeing nothing I decided it would probably be best if I hurried up and went inside before whatever I was feeling attacked me before I could defend myself. I wasn't very strong. Walking up the steps as fast as I could without looking like I was running from Godzilla I started to dig my key out of my tight shorts. Reaching the door and stealthily unlocking it like I had so many times before I rushed in quickly slamming the door behind me. Screw the neighbors. They would have to deal with the slamming. When I'm scared I'll pretty much do all the reckless things you could think of. Breathing a sigh I slid down the door and wrapped my arms around my knees. I had never felt that intense feeling of fear before. What the heck was going on? Looking down I finally noticing the small red wolf sitting by my feet and reached out to grab it and hold it to my chest. I must have dropped it when I came in. I let my forehead lightly hit my knees. Taking a deep breath I just sat there trying to calm down. My nerves were skittering everywhere but the place they should be in. "I think I'll just wait until it's time to go to class." I muttered to myself as I looked at my watch again. 3 hours until class starts. I was too worked up to sleep anyways. Grabbing the small stuffed animal I walked into the kitchen to make some coffee for myself. I looked at the toy sitting on the counter next to me where I was leaning heavily. It was standing proudly in a victorious looking stance. Like it had just won a fight for a mate. I smiled looking at it. Sad to say but not even 2 hours with it and I was growing attached to the small toy. Turning away I tried to stifle a yawn as I poured my cup of coffee. I picked up the wolf and cup and sauntered on over to the couch. Maybe a little T.V. will help. An empty mug and and 5 minutes later the blonde was as tired as ever.

"Okay I have got to take a nap." I muttered to no one in particular as I grabbed the wolf toy and almost crawled to my bedroom. I was really happy that my parents agreed to pay for my apartment and furniture, but Jesus I was so happy they got me a king size bed. It was my favorite thing in the entire room. Flopping down on said bed I curled up and slowly drifted off to sleep. But right before I fell into unconsciousness I smelt the most odd scent of cinnamon and burnt wood. I woke up to the sunlight harshly glaring in my eyes. Blinking a few times I looked over to my alarm clock.

"Holy shit! That can't be right!" I yelled jumping up and running to the bathroom. No matter what I needed a shower. I still smelled like alcohol and sweat. I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste and jumped into the shower to save time. I was yanking on some clothes after the fastest shower I had ever taken when I heard light snoring. Freezing in the process of trying to pull my shirt down I whipped around so fast I thought I would give myself whiplash. But I wasn't prepared for what was laying on my bed fast asleep. It was a giant red wolf curled up peacefully on the other side of the bed from where I was minutes ago. I have no idea how I had missed it but dear God if it stood up on its hind legs then I swear it would bump its head on the ceiling. I backed up a step to only ram my back into the dresser really hard.

"Oooww." I whined to myself as quietly as I could while rubbing the offended area. But I froze yet again as the wolf grunted in it's sleep. I watched it's nose twitch and then it's eyes blinked open and suddenly they were on me. Deep poisonous green eyes studied me carefully as I breathed heavily. I must be a sight right now. Blue eyes wide, chest moving up and down rapidly, and i'm not even fully dressed. I was scared and he knew it. I'm not sure how I knew it was a he, but I really didn't care at that point.

The almost human like eyes blinked as if in confusion as I tried to calm down and figure out the quickest way out of the room. I looked over to the door that was cracked open a little. But right as I moved to run the bright red wolf was there in front of me in an instant. I shouted out in surprise and fell back; quickly crawling over towards the low window in my room. The glass hadn't been moved in years so most likely it wouldn't even budge if I tried. Or if I even lived to get my hands on it.

I pressed my back against the wall and wrapped my arms around my knees like I had this morning. Except I didn't have the small stuffed toy. My head shot off my knees at that. Looking up towards the bed I saw no stuffed animal. Only the bright red wolf with the poisonous green eyes in front of me. Now I was really scared. I was going to die. The police are going to find my bones scattered throughout the apartment and nobody will suspect the giant dog did it. They would think it was a dog because there aren't any wolves in the city. Or so I thought. Looking back at the wolf I swallowed hard. It wasn't snarling or growling at all but damn it was intimidating.

It crept closer and closer until its face was right there in front of me. I could feel the canine's breath mingling with my own. But it suddenly did something I didn't expect. The wolf gave my face a big long lick and then it walked over to the door, leaving me stunned and still shaken up in the room. I cautiously crawled over to the door that was left open after the canine had exited. Peeping out I saw nothing but the small stuffed animal laying in the middle of the hallway.

**AN:**

Well, I know I should be updating a shit load of stories, buuuut you know me! Lol I'm planning on continuing this, but I don't know. Let me know if you like it and I might. By the way, this was supposed to be a weird, creepy, fucked upValentine's Day fic.

Yeah, it turned out to be a new story. Anywho, don't hate me for not updating my other stories.

STORIES IN PROGRESS:

IASWAA: I'm am currently writing the next chapter right now. It will probably be a little while before I can update that one so be patient!

Wolf's Cry: Well you see... -chuckles nervously- yeah I haven't even started the next chapter on that. BUT I will be on it as soon as my other story is updated and edited to my liking.

Thank you for reading. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Stuck With Me Forever:**

**AN: **Sooo hello peoples of Earth and possibly other planets! Haha, anyways, I know I have been a very terrible author because I haven't updated in quite awhile, and my only excuse is my school work that keeps piling up. Right now I am starting this chapter right after school so I'll just do my homework later:) Be proud all fans:) lol Another thing I want to talk about is what is up with this site? They finally got the search engine fixed, about so far is I've heard people still having a hard time posting new stories. Right now I'm only getting updates about their fixing of the site on Facebook. So if you would like leave a review also. I'm open to all new information:)

I slowly bent over to pick up the small wolf laying down on its side, still in the heroic stance it was in earlier. Could this be the larger wolf that just went out this very door? I hope not because that would mean I'm crazy. I'm too young to go for that! I shook my head. I have to remain calm. It's just the coffee that made me see things. Yeah! That's it!

_But it felt so real. _

I adjusted the back pack on my shoulder as I walked down the street. I wasn't going to school though. I just decided to take a day off. I need a break, especially if I'm seeing giant red dogs that are supposed to be stuffed toys. I looked around trying to find something to do.

"_I haven't had breakfast yet so maybe I should grab something to eat before I decide." _I thought heading towards a nearby restaurant. Walking in I spotted a sign that said "_Please seat yourself."_ in fancy cursive. I rolled my eyes. The restaurant wasn't even that fancy. It was just a little run-down diner in the middle of the city. Seating myself in a booth I pulled out my phone as I waited for the waitress. I have a pretty nice phone even with my dingy little job of mine. It can get through the basics like calling and texting, but the only interesting game on it is the solitare app. I set to it as I waited. Two rounds of the card game later the server finally came, but what I didn't expect was it to be a male. What I really didn't expect was this man just happened to be one of my regular customers.

"Oh, hey Lux. W-what are you doin' here?" I asked nervously not looking the blonde in the eye. He was one of the clingy perverted types. He smirked putting his notepad down on the table and sliding into the seat in front of me.

"I work here sweets. Now what do you want today? I am an option too ya' know." he said leaning over and winking. I tried not to grimace, or throw up. This guy was too much at one time. He is always coming in just to flirt and drink. I seem to be his favorite target out of the 2 girls and 3 other guys working the late shift.

"Um, well actually I was just thinking of someone I have to meet right now so I'll be leaving..." I trailed off looking for a way to get out of the booth as fast as possible.

I trembled as I saw his hand slither across the table and grab my wrist. I had no idea what this man was capable of but I really didn't want to find out anytime soon.

"Hey, baby no need to rush off so soon. You can stay here I get off work in a few. We can even swing by my place a little later too." he purred almost climbing onto the table.

I quickly slapped his hand away, and glared down at his shocked expression. He looked stunned for a minute but realization must have hit because he frowned.

I jumped up all anger washing away to fright. This wasn't good. I heard he was violent and even started a full fledged bar fight one night before I came to work at the 7th Heaven Bar/Strip club.

Luxord jumped up as well, but stopped wide eyed looking at something behind myself. I was already frightened beyond belief, especially when I felt a strong arm casually wrap around my shoulder.

I tensed as I felt the arm pull me back into a muscled chest, and give me a gentle squeeze. Daring a glance I looked up to be met with striking green eyes, and a shock of red, _red,_ hair. That couldn't be natural. Looking back over to Luxord I saw the man had backed up quite a bit. I would have too. This guy is like fucking 8 foot something. Well maybe not that tall but it felt like it to me.

"Hey baby sorry I was late had a few extra errands I had to run." came a warm, husky voice. I shivered as I felt the breath on my neck. Fuck I don't even know this guy and I feel like I'm going to pass out.

"Hi, the name's Axel got it memorized? Just follow my lead dear boyfriend." he chuckled in a low whisper. I nodded slightly to let him know I heard him.

Luxord sputtered looking red as a tomato. I stifled a giggle at his expression.

Axel's POV

I laughed internally at the bumbling fool. I hugged the little blonde to my chest as the waiter spouted excuses at me. I sighed irritated and bored with him.

"I uh er sorry man I d-didn't know you two were d-dating." he stuttered looking like he was about to piss on himself. I quickly raised a hand before he could continue his rambling.

"Weren't you just leaving?" I closed my eyes, rubbing my temple with my free hand. He can tell I'm getting short tempered. I can smell it and the fear just sweating off his grimy body. Humans are nasty putrid creatures. But the little blonde, Roxas, is the only exception.

The one I believe is named Luxord nods his head vigorously before literally bolting back to the kitchen. I laugh slowly letting go of Roxas, but not willingly.

"Thank you." I hear him whisper softly. I looked down as he stared at his feet with his hands in his pockets. I could tell he was blushing. I smiled at him. He was just too cute. Glancing over his shoulder and into the booth I saw a blue and black backpack sitting on the red plastic seat. I quickly reached over and grabbed it before he had time to protest.

"Well come on let's go do something!" I said slinging one of the straps on my shoulder. Roxas looked at me with a puzzled face.

"W-what?" he stuttered looking baffled.

"Come on! Don't you want to get out and do something today! It's beautiful outside!" I said gesturing out the window.

"Dude! I just met you!" he exclaimed throwing his arms up.

I faltered. That's right. I've already met him but in another just doesn't recognize me. Damn.

I hung my head in disappointment.

Roxas' POV

I furrowed my eyebrows in pity at the defeated look the redhead had. Even his crazy ass spikes seemed to droop in sadness. I walked over and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Hi I'm Roxas. Would you like to be friends?" I asked sliding my hand off his shoulder and offering a handshake. He smiled and took my hand, shaking it firmly.

"Would this also count as an oath to partners in crime?" he asked smirking.

"Of course, Harley Quinn." I smiled slitting my eyes to try to look like an evil villain.

"Hey! I would so be the Joker!" he complained. I laughed grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door.

"Come on evil partner in crime I'm hungry." I said walking towards the closest McDonalds. I heard him chuckle behind me. I could nearly see those green eyes flash with amusement, and that dangerous seductive smile.

This side of Axel right now is fun and all but what really got my blood racing was the one I saw with Luxord in the diner. I gasped softly as to not alert the redhead. I can't be thinking all these perverted things about my new friend. I shook my head trying to rid my mind of things I would really like him to do with his mouth instead of smiling. If you get my drift.

I pushed the door to McDonalds open and held it open for Axel who I thought was behind me. Seeing he wasn't I turned around and crashed into someone. I looked up about to apologize like crazy so I wouldn't seem like such an ass when I heard the person laughing.

"Axel you fucker!" I laughed playfully punching him in the stomache. It didn't seem to phase him. Actually he seemed ot laugh harder than before. I rolled my eyes and went up to the countere to order a chicken biscuit with a hashbrown. The pimpled teen that took my order smiled at me in recognition and went to the back to get the manager. I'm really good friends with the manager,Mr. Donald, because of my brother.

My smile faltered at the thought. Sora, my brother, died 2 years ago from cancer. From the diagnosis leading up to the actaul death seemed to go by too quickly. It was like he was there one minute than gone the next. Thinking of my brother always put me in a depressed mood, but when Donald came up to the counter I slapped a fake smile on my face as usual and shook his hand as he handed me my breakfast.

"Good to see you again Roxas!" he quacked.

"Good to see you again too Mr. Donald." I said politely.

"Now now how many times do I have to tell you to call me Donald? You make me feel so old with the Mr stuff!" he chuckled.

"Okay then Donald. Have a good day then!" I said with the ever present fake smile. He quacked again in what sounded like a laugh, and waved as I walked over to the booth near the window that Axel had picked out.

I plopped the bag of food down on the table, immediately dropping the smile from my face. I let my head hit the sticky table as I grunted in am I even here anymore? Why haven't I dropped dead already? I have absolutely nothing to live for, and I'm pretty sure I don't have anything more to accomplish in life.

"Hey, you gonna eat that?" I heard the redhead say. I looked up to see him pointing to the bag of food with a questioning gaze. I groaned shaking my head, putting it back down on the table.

Axel's POV

I have no idea what's with blondie but I'm frikkin' starving! I shrugged my shoulders at the almost dead looking boy and dove into the paper bag. Coming up with a biscuit I took a bite and poked the blonde spikes with my other hand. He grumpily looked up as I leaned back and crossed my legs under the table.

"Quit acting so emo blondie." I said taking another bite. This shit is pretty good. I've never had something like this before. I'm going to have to get Roxas to get me this again next time. If there is one.

"Don't call me blondie." he hissed. I shrugged my shoulders again.

"You wanna talk about it?" I said wrapping up the other half of the biscuit and throwing it in the bag. I leaned forward looking in the deep pools of blue, searching for an answer.

He seemed to sit in a daze for a while. Probably thinking if he should trust me. I mean I do understand we just met and all according to him, but honestly I'm a pretty good guy. Almost.

"Y-yeah I really need to get this off my chest. Are you sure you want to hear my problems though?" he questioned. He was looking everywhere else except me. I grabbed his chin, forcing him to look me straight in the eyes.

"Roxas, you really don't want to get tangled up with me in any way at all, but I really am a good guy. If that makes any sense at all." I said releasing him.

"Okay let's go I know the perfect place." he said getting up. I tossed the bag into the trashcan. As I looked over I saw someone wave enthusiastically at the blonde. Roxas ignored him.

"_Who's the duck?"_ I thought as we walked out and into the busy city.

Well here you go! Finally done! Whoot! And right before TCAPS! Lol it's the state test. Ya' know the ones where you fill in the bubbles and it decides your grade next year? Uh huh that starts tommorow for me. So no updates at all this week sorry guys. Oh and saturday is my b-day so maybe just maybe you will get an update! Yes I really want to do good on this test so no updates sorry.

I don't think there is any other thing to say except the usual. Un beta'd Un re-read by myself. So excuse any small errors but kindly point out any big ones. AN's don't count because I don't work hard on the punctuation here lol. Now I must hurry into the shower so sloppy update list here we go!

UPDATE BEE-YATCH!

Destiny High and Never Too Young To Die: are currently not in progress until I get some reviews.

Wolf's Cry: YES! I sooo miss writing for that one! But hooray I got all my updates done for my other stories so now I won't feel like i'm babying it! Lol I have some awsome shit in tune for you on the next update for that one so stay tuned! The rest will be planned out after I have WC written half written or possibly already posted. Who knows. I will also have a lot more time after this week so I will hopefully update a lot more.

ATTENTION! Okay I've had this chapter typed out for a long time now, but as you all may know fanfiction is being quite the ass of lately and as far as I've heard since the started the site. I'm sorry to say that I am officially over these break downs.

I have sent them an email telling them my not so kind thoughts on this already. This means that I'm not going to post anymore updates or stories on this site. I will just let them be. Relax! That doesn't mean I'm just leaving for good! As some of you may know I was planning on moving to DeviantART a little while back. So that's what I'm doing!

After I finish this I'll be posting all of my current stories (and maybe some others you don't know about ;D) on my DeviantART account. I actually have two so the second one is really coming in handy right now lol. For those that don't have accounts on there I'm pretty sure you don't have to have one to read fics on there. Signing up is pretty easy too, and free if you don't want to pay for a premium membership.

Sorry to say i'm leaving this site because I will really miss posting stuff here with everyone you know? Don't worry I'm not officially leaving I'm just not posting anymore stories or updates on here. I will however be still reading other's fics and reviewing. PM me anytime on any site. If you've made it this far than I honestly love you. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me through everything! :)

Until next time.

~Forever Twisted


End file.
